Just FANTastic
by xTiffanyLovesYouxo
Summary: Fletcher seem to never notice Olive, only Chyna. She has feelings for him, but he doesn't see it. All he sees in her is a friend. Will Olive just give up?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okaaaayyyy. Hiya! I'm starting my Folive story all over** again! If you don't have a FanFic to review my story, then tweet me on Twitter! NoHate_ButLove. This story like after the EndurANTs and AmusemANT park! But school started! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

I was just sitting in the A.N.T. Farm, reading a book. I can hear footstep coming in, it was my bestfriend Chyna. "Looks like Skidmore admiring the trophies, again!" Chyna said. "It's probably 'cause we got a lot of them before Summer started. I won the award for most awards!" I chuckled. "That tripped to Australia was crazy! We were in the outback! Atleast Fletcher was okay." She smiled. I nodded. I still can't belived that I admitted that I loved him.

_~Flashback~_

"_He obviously wanna proves he's tough, because we tease him all the time." Said Chyna. "I tease him because I love him." I said. Oh my gosh. Did I just say that? Good thing he isn't here. "You don't tease me." Said Angus. "Nope." _

_~End of flashback~_

I saw Fletcher walked in. "Hey, Olive. Hey, Ch-Chyna." He said. I rolled my eye, not like anyone noticed. "Umm.. I think we better get to class." Said Chyna. "You guys go ahead I'll catch up." I said. I walked out the A.N.T. Farm and walked into the Girl's Bathroom. I took a deep breath and breathe out. I looked myself in the mirror. "No wonder he likes her. She's pretty and can sing. All I am is boring old Olive, a girl who just talk a lot," I sighed. "He just see me as a friend. Just a smart blonde girl. He doesn't notice me." I said under my breath. I looked down at my shoes, feeling a teardrop sliding down my cheek.

**A/N: Like it? (: Five reviews for chapter two! 3 Don't have an account? Then tweet me on Twitter NoHate_ButLove **

**Thanks! xx**

**-Tiffany.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for liking the story! FOLIVE FOREVER! WHOO! Anyways on to the story….**

I wiped off the tear and breathe out. I walked out the bathroom and went to math class. I sat down in my seat which is next to Fletcher. The teacher finally walked in, "Okay, students pass up your homework." Everyone passed up they're homework, but by everyone, half of the class.

"Everyone, I'm gonna be finishing up grading papers. Finish your incomplete assignments or talk quietly." Said Mrs. Anderson. Fletcher, Chyna, and I turns towards each other. "So, I heard you guys we're talking about that trip to Australia. You know Chyna you never got to finished that sentence.." Fletcher smiled. "Oh, yeah. I was saying I never realize-" Chyna got interrupted by Skidmore. "Chyna, come to my office." I saw Fletcher frowned.

"What's wrong, Fletcher?" I asked. "Well, I just wanna know if she likes me." He looked down, but then his brighten up. "Hey, Olive!" Woah. "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" Fletcher said.

**A/N: Okay, that was pretty short. But, kinda got intresting! Haha. Well, 8 reviews? Tweet me NoHate_ButLove. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Oh my gosh. Will this be it? Fletcher Quimby, the boy I've had a crush for years now, he finally realized it! I have to play my cool! "Umm… sure." I replied. "Well, can you be my fake girlfriend?!" Fletcher asked desperately. I rolled my eyes. Can't belive him! Ugh.

"What? Why?" I asked. "To make Chyna jealous." He replied. I rolled my eyes again. "Please, Olive!" He begged. Hmm.. well I'll be close to him. "If you can get Angus stop following me around, then yes." I said. This could be fun… I think. "Yay! Thank you! You're the best!" Fletcher exclaim.

*30 minutes pass by and class was about to end*

Chyna walk backed in the class and sat down in her seat. "So, what I miss?" Chyna asked. "Nothing really. Why were you in Skidmore office?" I asked. "Oh. She wanted wanted me give another speech and sing at the ANTsembly." She replied.

"Well, Chyna we forgot to tell you something," Fletcher said. "We're officially dating!" Fletcher exclaimed, and put his arms around. I couldn't help but smile and blushed. Chyna smiled, "Oh my gosh! Really? That's cool."

*the bell rings*

Everyone left the classroom. "Hey, Olive! I think Chyna's jealous, she's trying play it off! Great acting by the way!" Fletcher said then walked off. "Yeaaaah, acting…." I said quietly. I can give him a bunch of hints but he won't notice.

If he only knew….

**A/N: Like it? Goal: 12 reviews? Tweeting me counts only if you don't have an account! NoHate_ButLove. **


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: NEW CHAPTER! YAAAAY! :) Sorry, for the wait! **

{NO POV}

It was finally lunch time. All the Ants walked to the cafeteria. Fletcher walked up behind Olive and put his hands on Olive's eyes, "Guess who?" Olive laughed, "Fletcher it's you." Fletcher took his hands off her eyes, and hold her hands. "Awww! You two are adorable! Folive!" Exclaimed Chyna. Fletcher kinda got mad 'cause Chyna doesn't seem jealous. "What?! You're dating my woman?" Angus said angrily! "I-I'm sorry, man! We're just in love, Angus! I can't control my feelings!" Fletcher said nervously. He was scared to get in a fight with Angus.

Olive smiled a bit, when Fletcher said they we're in love. Then Olive remind herself to snap out of it! He saying that to get Chyna! Violet walked by and heard what Fletcher said. "WHAT?! Fletcher you're dating that.. that, blonde?! Olive? You could do so much better!" Violet screamed and stomped away. "Okay, I'm scare!" Olive said worried. "Olive, don't worry." Chyna said. The three friends continue to their lunch.

The day went by pretty fast. Olive left early for a doctor checkup. At the end of the day Chyna and Fletcher were in the A.N.T. Farm. "Oh, Fletcher what I was gonna say in Australia was that I never realize that you were that tough," Chyna said with a smile. "I'm so glad you and Olive are together! It couldn't hide any longer!" Chyna laughed. "Yeaaaaaaah. Chyna about that, Olive and I ar—wait what do you mean?!" Fletcher asked. "It was obvious that Olive likes you." Chyna said. "What? How? I didn't…" Fletcher said. "Well, she always looks at you, smile, and she blushes. She always seem jealous when you _liked_ me. Plus she said she loved you when we were in the outback. I think she probably thought I was gonna tell you I liked you. No, I see you as a friend. That's it. And I can't do that to Olive. She _loves_ you." Said Chyna.

Fletcher never realized it. He hasn't paid much attention to Olive when Chyna arrived at Webster High. "She really said that?" Asked Fletcher. "Yeah. I thought probably knew since you guys are dating," Smiled Chyna, "So, I'm guessing you guys going together as dates at the A.N.T. Party after the ANTsembly?" Chyna asked. "Maybe, I don't know….." Fletcher replied slowly.. He have a lot to think now.

**Like it? 15 reviews? That would be awesome! Should I update more? Tell me! **


End file.
